Love feels like war
by dopeshootitup
Summary: My first spn fanfic. Not quite sure what'll happen yet. There'll be some Destiel, other than that I'm not sure yet. Enjoy!
1. intro

**Hi! I just recently joined the supernatural fandom, and all of a sudden I realized I wanted to write a fanfiction. I haven't done this in ages, so I'm out of practice, but I hope you like it. My bestfriend is helping me with the plot, and maybe eventually she'll help me write too. We'll see. I mostly write from Dean's point of view, so know you know that. Enjoy, and please leave comments on things I can improve, I'd love to get better at this :^)**

_**Chapter 1**_

Today was just another night spent at a motel, all alone. I poured a last drink for myself, pulled out a chair and sat down heavily. I was tired after a long day of researching, hunting and just stuff in general. Sam had left in a hurry, wanting to catch up on something at the library before it closed, or I think that was what he said, I couldn't quite remember. To be honest, I couldn't quite remember a lot from the day, expect the hunting. Always the damned hunting. Don't get me wrong, I loved it, and couldn't picture a life as "normal", but sometimes it was just too tiring, and I wanted to take a day off. Like today.  
It occurred to me that if some psycho motherfucker showed up here now, I wouldn't be able to defend myself, but my thoughts was so blurred that I didn't think much of it. I was getting sleepy now, which was good, because then my bad thoughts wouldn't have time to reach me before drifting off to sleep. I could only hope they wouldn't follow me into my nightmares, which they normally did.  
I kept staring out the window, drinking and mumbling weird stuff to myself, when suddenly there was a glimpse of light in front of me. My eyes closed immediately, shielding themselves from the burning sight. In just a second, the light was gone, and I opened my eyes just to find darkness around me. It was different though, it was comforting darkness and not evil darkness, if that even makes sense. I could feel something or someone's presence. I stared right into the window and blinked a few times before trying to adjust my sight. And I'd been right, someone was standing in front of me. Someone with a long coat, and a serious look.  
I was too drunk to figure whether it was a demon or not, but I felt safe, not like when I saw a demon. Maybe I was just too drunk for my own good. I looked up at the person, and then I saw them. His wings. I gasped. "An angel?" I kept staring at him. He looked me straight in the eye while talking. "Yes. Goodnight, Dean." His arm touched my face, and suddenly I was long gone in wonderland. I didn't dream that night. No nightmares, no nothing. I slept peacefully until the next morning.


	2. highway to hell

**Chapter 2**

"No, I'm telling you Sammy, what I saw was an angel. All fluffy wings and stuff." I yelled at my brother while getting a beer from the fridge. "A badass motherfucking fluffy messenger of God." I could see the doubt in Sam's face, but I couldn't let go of this. What could an angel possibly want from us, or more specific, from me? I'd been up for about an hour, and the only thing going through my mind was this angel. "Maybe you were just too drunk for your own good. Dude, you probably saw flying pigs, rainbows and unicorns too" Sam laughed at me. I reached over and hit him in the shoulder. "Forget it.." I mumbled, still trying very hard to figure out of this. I guess I couldn't count on Sam's help on this one.

We went to get breakfast and coffee at a diner close to the motel. I couldn't quite shake the feeling of being watched, but I was paranoid so I didn't think too much about it. Sam was reading the papers as usual, searching for any tracks our monster had left behind. "Nerd" I said while hitting him on the shoulder with the paper that I took from him. In a hurry, I switched through the paper, looking for anything of interest. There was a bunch of missing persons, but no murders or anything weirder. I looked at the missing people's faces, wondering if I'd recognize any of them. I mean, it could be demons after all.  
"Found anything of interest?" Sam asked, while drinking one of his nasty healthy shakes. "It could be demons" I answered, still looking at the faces. Sam shook his head. "Can't be demons" he said, and pointed at the small text written beneath the photos. "They are all Christians, demons wouldn't go for that kind of group" He looked even more nerdy than usual while saying it. "Then what the hell do you-" I stopped mid-sentence. There he was, the creepy guy with the suit and trenchcoat. "What?" Sam said, probably wondering why I all of a sudden stopped talking. I pointed at the picture and looked up at him, dead serious. "That's the son of a bitch from last night." I got up, grabbed the paper, heading for the car.  
Sam was on his feet, put money on the diner table, grabbed his laptop and followed me in a hurry. "Your drunk "fantasy" was in the papers? Dude, you ok?" Sam wasn't convinced at all. "I'm telling you dude, it was an angel, and according to this, there are more of them out there." I said while starting up the car. "Where are we going?" Sam said, looking at me like I was a fucking basket case. "We've got some digging to do. I suggest we talk to the family members of the missing persons" I was excited about this. I needed to know what the bastards wanted from me. Sam just shook his head and mumbled something about me being crazy. I ignored him and put on some great music and sang along.


End file.
